


You're Mine

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female receiving oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.

He threw her to the bed, face down, crawling in behind her. He pulled her panties to the side, just far enough to get to her waiting hole. 

This is what happens when she is waiting for him in just a bra and panties. He can’t help himself. He goes to town, pointing the tip of his tongue to push inside her. She is so tight, even though he had fucked her good before he left for his event. She was always so tight for Jared. 

Breathy moans left her mouth, like she was trying to keep quiet. 

“No, baby. I want to hear you,” Jared mumbled around her swollen lips, his breath felt cool on her overheated pussy. He pushed two long thick fingers inside her and she let loose. 

“Fuck! Jared! Oh yes!” she cried out. 

“God I fucking love this pussy and it’s all mine,” Jared grunted, his hips rutting into the mattress. “Gonna make my pussy come so hard.” 

“I love it when you get all possessive,” she moaned. 

“This is mine,” he pumped his fingers faster in and out of her dripping cunt. “These are mine.” His free hand gripped a breast tight. “You’re mine.”

He proceeded to show her all night long, just who she belonged to and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
